


Finwë老师的物理小课堂

by Ariel_Elemmire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Elemmire/pseuds/Ariel_Elemmire
Summary: 最近我们的Maedhros一直有些忧郁。他有点不想去The Hall of Mandos那里听他爷爷讲课了。
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 3





	Finwë老师的物理小课堂

**Author's Note:**

> 文前碎碎念：
> 
> 这只是一个脑洞！只是一个脑洞！
> 
> 含刀，高能预警！

最近我们的Maedhros一直有些忧郁。

他有点不想去The Hall of Mandos那里听他爷爷讲课了。

昨天正上着课呢，他那爷爷突然让所有学生将右手举起，然后滔滔不绝地讲述了一堆什么“安培”“右手定则”什么的。全教室都看着他在讲台上眉飞色舞，全然没有注意到亲孙子一脸惘然地举起了右臂，眼里深深的悲哀与痛楚。

坐在他旁边的Fingon看着堂兄这般失落，也忍不住地落下泪来，一把抱住他放声大哭：“Maedhros我错了，对不起……我们不学右手定则了，我们学左手定则……”

Maedhros嘴角有些抽搐，示意Fingon不要闹，然后将眼睛看向了另一边。Fingon顺着他目光看去，只见Lúthien抱着Beren默默垂泪。

讲台上的Finwë见状，识相地转移话题：“我们来讲一讲电磁感应实验……来大家看看书，我们可以将导体想象成一把刀……”

全教室默默看着Finwë从腰旁抽出一把缀有蓝宝石的拆信刀。

“如果我们沿着磁场方向运动，就像这样……”上下挥动着拆信刀，Finwë兴高采烈地继续讲，“那么没有感应电流。但如果切割磁感线运动……”左右挥动着拆信刀，Finwë激动得头发都飞起来了，“那么就有电流通过。”

Fingofin看着自己ada一脸激动，低声念叨：“想当年我用Ringil在Morgorth身上砍出了七道伤口，还没见有电流通过呢。”

Fingon在Maedhros身旁一脸深：“Gothmog当年劈我的时候是沿磁场方向运动的。啊……可头盔怎么会腾起一道白焰呢……”

Finrod伸手拍了拍堂兄的肩膀：“我都不知道那些狼咬我的时候是沿什么方向运动的。我还想能回去看一眼Nargothrond与那些从Ered Luin来的矮人们呢。”

Finwë老师哭瞎在讲台上：“我都差点划破我帅气的脸庞了你们怎么个个都跑偏了！”

躲在窗外听课的Fíli与Kíli终于忍不住探头进来，齐声问：“Finwë老师，那如果捅呢？就是前后移动的话，有没有电流产生呢？”

“我就是被Azog那个东西从背后捅了一刀子！”

“他儿子Bolg在我脖子上捅了一刀！看，这里还有伤口！”

Finwë无语地看着两只小矮人，心中暗叹，果然是Dúrin的后人，经历过鲜血与死亡的考验，意志仍如钢铁般坚定。正欲作解释，忽然看见两人被拎走，Thorin不好意思地探头进来：“对不起，我的两个外甥打扰你们了。我们这就离开。”知道屋里有精是Elrond的先人，孤山之王的语气十分的礼貌。

屋里默默地听着刚刚还谦恭有礼的声音瞬间转变为严厉：“我左肋被捅了一刀都没像你们这么张扬！你们以为orc的一刀是个玩笑？”更多的则是在思索，Morgoth的造物是不被允许繁衍后代的，莫非是这两兄弟看错了？

Finrod Felagond第一个打破沉默：“进来吧三位。既是曾经居于Ered Luin的矮人，便是我的朋友。所有曾居于中洲大地的生灵，都有权接受知识与学问的洗礼。”他望着Fíli金色的发顶，心头有什么东西微微抽动了一下。

Thorin谢绝了。“我们在窗外听着便好。”

从此，孤山之王在Valinor有了一个新的名号：Elendili.

Finwë见大家终于回神，继续开讲：“这样我们在切割磁感线运动的同时就会产生感应电流。我来给大家一个公式。”他举起拆信刀，在空中比划了几个字母：“I=BLv”。

门忽然被推开，Glorfindel与Ecthelion手拉着手走进来，看着Finwë的动作就笑开了。两精笑得花枝乱颤地走到自己位子上。旁边的见了，也不由得笑了，只是笑容有些诡异罢了。

Glorfindel回到座位上后欢快地用还沾着水珠的手弹了些水到Ecthelion身上，Ecthelion愣了一会儿，歪头想了想，主动地抱住了Glorfindel。

“Eeeeeeeeecthelion!”

Finwë看着两精，忽然感觉出了什么不对劲的东西。看着屋内众有些诡异的笑容不由得有些脸红：“像我这么一个纯洁的老师，你们……”

大家笑得更欢了。

Finwë不由得将衣服领子向上拉了一拉：“怎么有些冷了这Valinor。”

Kíli与Fíli好奇地想问为什么屋里要笑被Thorin一把喝住：“他们在笑公式。I=BLv中间的BL是Beren和Lúthien的意思。他们在为他俩美好的爱情而笑。”

Kíli与Fíli似懂非懂地点了点头。

Thorin再未开口，只是望着屋内Glorfindel与Ecthelion紧挨在一起的脑袋，一丝疼痛从眼底氤氲开来。

我亲爱的飞贼，你可安好？

在反思之殿里的没有Manwë辽远的目力，他们不知道遥远的中洲发生了什么。

在那片广袤大陆的西边，在青山绿水的Shire，在一扇一年之前还有着蓝色记号的绿门前，一个风尘仆仆身着红色马甲领口却透出一丝银光的霍比特人，将手中的剑无力地丢在一旁，掩着面，无力地哭泣。在他的身前是一个用手一点一点挖出来的洞。洞里，赫然躺着一枚棕褐色的橡子。

陪伴他走过大半个世界。

珍藏了他胸口的温度与心跳。

泪水从指缝里溢出，带了手中的土屑，滴落在地里，深了一处的颜色。

五十九年后。

头发已经斑白的霍比特人拄着那根自己最爱的行路杖，背着一个小小的包裹，最后一次地提起硕大的水壶，朝着那处已照料了近六十年的土地浇水。

他在那里寄托了近六十年的思念。

那里也贮蓄了他近六十年的眼泪。

却无一丝一毫的绿芽，顶出生命的盎然。

他本该知道，六十年前便已死的橡子，是不会再生出芽的。

却仍然忍不住地悉心照料，做着没有希望的幻想。

What fun. What fun to be off again, off on the Road with dwarves. That is what I have really been longing for.

For years.

But they are not the same dwarves there once was.

他最后一次地用手轻抚，用自己的眼泪浇濯。

“Farewell，my friend. ”

手帕一定会记得带

Sting已经装进背包

秘银甲已妥善藏好

好像还少了什么？

少了队伍中的欢腾喧闹

少了那双海蓝色的眼睛

还有那熟悉的温暖怀抱

“The Road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it began

Not far ahead the Road has gone

And I must follow if I can. ”

二十年后。

当Anar的第一缕光芒越过Ekkaia（The Door of Night）时，the Hall of Mandos里就沸腾了。

Ecthelion整只精都已经hi起来了。自从很久之前Glorfindel复活回中洲之后他就没这么高兴过了，一边傻笑一边在殿里转悠一边哼着歌：

“Erebor的黄金多啊金灿灿啊

不如我的金花的金发灿啊

Valinor的宝石多啊闪闪亮啊

不如我的金花的明眸亮啊

天上的星星【这里指大希望之星Gil—Estel

地下的宝钻【至于是大梅还是二梅那颗？

都不如我的金花儿美嗨！”

Finrod，Orodreth，Angrod，Aegnor四只已经手拉手转起圈来了：

“洁白的船扬帆朝着维林诺

流亡的诺多族终于回到家

年年都盼着你盼你来看我们

Ga-la-driel快快来看你的哥哥们

时光荏苒一下就过了三纪元

Ga-la-driel快快来看你的哥哥们

Ga-la-driel快快来看你的哥哥们！”

天上的E ärendil流着泪驾驶着Vingilot，轻唱：

“回家，回家，

回家是最好的礼物~”

Thorin看着一众精高兴得都要飞起来的样子，表示自己很心塞。

Finrod唱完歌，过来拍了拍他的肩膀：

“出去看看吧，今天Finw ë听课，Mandos说我们可以出去游荡一天。”

Thorin继续难过ing。

“而且是以实体的形态。”Finrod补充，“据说有Periannath随他们前来，两个。”

Thorin继续沉默ing。【其实是因为没听懂啊喂！

“呃，Periannath就是Halflings的意思。”Finrod继续好心补刀。

Thorin忽然被自己呛住了。

有两只小脑袋已经冲到Finrod面前，抓着他的手来来回回地摇晃。

“Finrod叔叔你一定要带我们去！”

“我要去找Mr.Boggins！”

金色的小脑袋转向Thorin。

“舅舅也要去的对不对！”

“舅舅可想Mr.Boggins了！”

“舅舅都想了Mr.Baggins想了八十年了！”

Finrod望着两只小脑袋，再望望已经僵在原地的Thorin，好像明白了什么。

刚刚下船，Gandalf笑得简直一脸灿烂。

“终——于——回——家——了——我要去The House of Nienna那边转悠一圈；”转头向前来迎接的Eonw ë，“记得好好对这两个Halfling，他们可是抵御黑暗的有功之人！”又转向Galadriel，“夫人，您的兄长已经等候多时了~”

【远在中洲的Celeborn忽然打了个喷嚏。】

发际线愈高的Elrond：我才不看这里，我要去找我媳妇儿了。

一脸懵逼的Eonw ë：【炸了】当我是谁啊！我怎么会不好好照料他们！我可是Manw ë的首席传令官啥都会的啊！

【传令官大人您的关注点是不是跑偏了？】

Cirdan：我就静静看着你们【难过脸】

Galadriel没走几步就被四个兄长拥在怀里。

“哥……”

Glorfindel与Ecthelion已经不见了。

Bilbo由Frodo搀扶着慢悠悠地拄杖到地上，望着前面被欢笑声包围着的Galadriel，不免地羡慕了，心中又有些微乎其微的希望。

Frodo担心地问：“Bilbo叔叔？”

Bilbo正欲作回答，只听见耳畔一声熟悉的呼唤。

抬眼，只见记忆里的那个人，额前的银丝随意地垂落，齐肩的长发黑亮如渡鸦的羽毛，海蓝色的眼睛闪耀着宝石般的光芒，隔着八十年的光阴，直直地望进他的心底。

低沉的声音甘冽如陈年的美酒，一点点将他冷寂了八十年的心温暖起来。

“Master Burglar.”

那一天的Valinor异常温暖，Tilion城内的白塔反射出闪亮的银辉，Lorien花园里的niphredil忽然盛开得像回忆。

他轻轻拥住他单薄的肩膀，像抱拥他一生的梦想。

“你回来了。”

**【 全文完 】**

**番外 Bonus：**

【小剧场：于the Hall of Mandos的群体采访】

Finwë：本来是Manwë Sulimo大人做老师的，可是Varda大人认为Manwë大人太忙，而且上课没有我那样的亲和力。据说我的名字莫名被人与fission（裂变）联系在一起。

Maedhros：爷爷您就悠着点吧，差点带坏了两只纯洁的孩子。要不是他们舅舅机智，您的英名都要在Durin那边流传下去了。

Thorin：Bilbo你看我多majestic！

Bilbo：(。・・)

Beren：（一脸无辜）我们只是来打个酱油。

Lúthien:（哭）其实那一天是我们唯一一次来听Finwë老师讲课，之后我们就去往未知之境了……【时间线混乱不要在意】

Daeron：公主您不要哭……

Beren：（吼）滚！

Finrod：（怀旧脸）其实看见Fili让我想起了Galadriel。她小时候不爱梳头，每天早上都要让我帮她梳头编辫子（溺爱笑）

Gandalf：夫人的头发在Emerain一直是披下来的……

Celeborn：【绿了】Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak to him.

Glorfindel：其实我和Ecthelion就是来秀恩爱的。

Ecthelion：（深沉笑）没错。

Glorfindel：（被抱住）Eeeeeeeeeecthelion你干什么！

Eonwë：其实Olórin吩咐我做的事我没做，也不需要做。

Thorin：（Protective）也没让你做。Bilbo是我的谁也不许碰。

Bilbo：（脸红）Thorin……

Thorin：（深情的目光）Bilbo……

Kíli：我看这里就舅舅和Boggins先生最闪眼了。

Fíli：幸亏那天我们及时将Frodo拽走了。

Kíli：真 · 明智之举。

Frodo：你们说的我都懂。可是Thorin叔叔和Bilbo叔叔到底是什么关系？

Fíli：以后我们就是一家人了，明白了吗？

Kíli：你管你Thorin叔叔叫舅舅。

Fíli：你管你Bilbo叔叔叫舅妈。

Frodo：（挠头）这样啊……

Bilbo：Fíli！Kíli！你们在干什么！！！

【Thorin在背后暗搓搓地笑……】

**【番外Fins】**

**Author's Note:**

> 这个梗来源于2016年寒假物理课上的一个小插曲，Finwë老师的语言动作都取材于真人真事。
> 
> Ecthelion唱的歌是笔者很久以前弹的一首古筝曲，《草原英雄小姐妹》  
> 【古筝老师应该会很欣慰吧……】
> 
> Finrod四兄弟唱的是《捉泥鳅》，就是“大哥哥好不好带我去捉泥鳅”那首。
> 
> Eärendil唱的是喜之郎（还是什么果冻）的广告词。
> 
> 不要问我为什么Fëanor没来听他爹讲课……
> 
> 第一个场景发生的时间应为刚铎宰历2942年[theLord of the Rings Ⅲ P1430]  
> 那时Bilbo刚刚回到Shire，至于为什么是我如此描绘的那幅场景，来源于汤上的一幅动图。  
> 【然而似乎找不到了有空放上来】
> 
> 而五十九年后，为3001年，Bilbo在111岁告别宴后随着三个矮人离开Bag End，去往Rivendell。此时，Thorin是真正地离开了六十年。  
> 至于为什么是三个矮人。  
> 曾经敲响Bilbo大门的矮人有13个。可是最后，只有10个矮人与他鞠躬告别。
> 
> 所谓物是人非事事休，欲语泪先流。  
> 所谓六十年生死两茫茫，不思量，自难忘。
> 
> Bilbo51岁时第一次踏上冒险的旅途是2941年。距离这一次，隔了六十年的光阴。  
> 六十年一轮回，他终于与他盼望已久的矮人们一起旅行，又开始了一段新的冒险。  
> 然后他居于Rivendell，完成了那一本There and Back Again，记录了六十年前那十三个月的旅程。
> 
> 释然了吗？  
> 亦未可知。  
> 我只知道，八十年后，他们终究会在大海彼岸相遇的。
> 
> 本文完成于2016年。


End file.
